Solid Snake's Little Secret
by Lamont Masters
Summary: Solid Snake infiltrates Liquid Snake's headquaters and gets a special suprise when he confronts him. YAOI! I REPEAT, THIS IS A YAOI STORY SO PLEASE READ AT OWN RISK!


_**Solid Snake's Little Secret...**_

Hey, I'm Joseph also known as Lamont and this is my first story which is entitlied theSolid Snake's little secret...

This story is based on from the characters from the video game Metal Gear Solid. **WARNING** if you get offended easily by yaoi (DO YOU UNDERSTAND, THIS IS A **YAOI**. A GUY-ON-GUY STORY) **DO NOT READ**, again this is my 1st story, it's a little uncut but err...

Also,...I just wanted to tell my readers that when I say a statement in perenthesis it can be a character's thought, my personal comment, or a definition of some sort. I just wanted to inform my readers about that because I would hate for them to misunderstand this story...

Well,...enjoy!

_During the Cold War, Snake infiltrates Liquid Snake's headquarters. "Damn, so cold. I must finish this mission real quick. I am freezing my ass of down here, I have this tight ass spandex type clothing, and this shit don't even fit right!" says Snake as he approaches the border of Liquid Snake's headquarters and the passage leading to the elevator and the underground warehouse. "Snow! Now this a type of mission I'm talking about, now all I need is a good prostitute!" (Snake starts to think: I guess i'm getting ahead of myself.) Snake starts to sneak further inside Liquid's headquarters, then starts to hear footsteps. Snake starts to retreat his steps a little bit towards the wall. However, he falls horribly onto the floor. Once he hits the ground, he starts to hear more footsteps. "Who the fuck is that?" says Snake. His first reaction was to jump up from the ground and unholster his Socom (A semi-automatic Pistol with Laser light). "I always knew you was clumsy, but wow! I never knew you was a dumbass too!." said a mysterious person walking out of the shadows. "Liquid! Is that you? Last time I saw you there was a dick in your ass and you was squealing like a little pig! Wow, in my eyes your always going to be submissive one!" Snake started to look into Liqiud's eyes, inticipating his first attack. Suddenly, Liquid, charges toward Snake and tackles him into the ground and starts to punch him in the stomach. Meanwhile, while attacking Snake he's secretly undressing him. Snake is knocked unconscious from Liquid's tackle. "Yeah, I'll show you submissive, you little bitch!" Liquid pulls Snake pants off and starts to place Snake's legs over his shoulders entering a missionary position and puts his penis into Snake's ass. "OUCH! My ass!" Snake's only reaction to whats happening to him right now, (that's so funny, Snake isn't thinking about anything else besides his ass!) even though Snake has awaken from his unconsciousness he didn't completely regain his strength yet leaving him to still be vulnerable to any attacks. He tries his hardest to escape from Liquid's grasp but fails and attempts again, however, ends up failing again. Snake passes out again because of the intensity of Liquid's force. "Ha! I'm so good at what I do. I may have the smallest penis ever, (the size is 1.2 centimeters) but I got the best motion-of-the ocean ever! Yea baby! Snake regains his consciousness and notices Liquid still is fucking him in the same position he was in when he lost his conscious. "Damn, this has to end..." Snake suddenly starts to have a change of thought on if he would want this to end or not ( ---He's kind of a weirdo, he's starting to enjoy a dick in his ass). Still Liquid continues to speed up his sexual intercourse, "Ahh,..." Snake says while having a relaxed expression on his face. Snake begins to have a premature erection. Meanwhile, Liquid stops his sexual intercourse with Snake, takes his dick out and turns around and begins to walk away. Liquid begins to smile as he continues walking down the main hall of his headquarters, saying a phrase to himself that Snake failed to hear. "Wait!" Snake yells towards his genetic twin, "Liquid! We're not finished!" Liquid suddenly stops in his tracks. Snake begins to run towards Liquid with his fist clenched together, however hesitates. "Liquid, wait I must finish something." Snake begins to put his head down for a second then looks toward Liquid,..."Liquid! Wait,..Since you relieved me, I must make you feel better about yourself". Liquid begins to turn around a little, when Snake is able to see his face he notices that Liquid has a slight confused look. "Make me feel better about myself!" Liquid says with a confused voice tone. Snake begins to run towards Liquid and slides to his knees. Slurp, Slurp, Slurp Snake begins to suck Liquid's dick for a short period of time. "Ugh! I'm about to climax,..." Snake begins to move his mouth off Liquid's dick then tries to think of something to say to Liquid about where the DARPA cheif was located, but once Snake opens his mouth Liquid begins to climax. "Ahh...So good." Liquid starts to breath heavily while Snake gives him a unique glare that he never saw before. "It seems you have another thing you can think about that we did.." Snake says to Liquid and begins to give a relaxed smile towards him. "Yes it does. Plus if I ever forget about it, the security cameras here recorded everything." Liquid begins to smile back at Snake. "Porno! I can't have anyone at HQ get a hold of these!" Snake says with a suprised voice tone. Snake begins to fall unconscious again. "NO!" Snake begins to scream and is astonished to find himself in his bed. Snake begins to feel something slide down his face, at first he thought that it was sweat, but he begins to believe otherwise for some odd reason. Since Snake has so much curiousity, he places his hand over the side of his face wipes the sliding substance off of his face and into the palm of his hand. "What the fuck! It's Sperm!" Snake gets out of his bed and looks out his window of his Florida home towards the sunrise, then starts to remember the last words of his "dream". "A good time..." Snake says then instantly smiles. _

_**The End**_

_I hope you enjoyed the story. As I first said, this is my first story. I'll soon be writing and posting more stories._

**From: Joseph a.k.a. Lamont**


End file.
